Taking Up The Gage
by Lady Angharad
Summary: An anthology of short stories written in response to challenges issued at the Albus and Minerva Fan Fiction Board and at Live Journal.
1. Freckles

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This is a short story that I wrote in response to a challenge issued at the Albus and Minerva Fan Fiction Board.

The first challenge, posted by Jestana, was to use the following line: "My dear, I didn't know you had so many freckles."

**Freckles**

"My dear, I didn't know you had so many freckles."

This is what someone, possessed of an invisibility cloak and rather too much curiosity, would have heard recently, if said individual had been ingenious enough to end up outside the door to the private chambers of Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If this person had the temerity to remain, he or she would have been privy to the following conversation:

"What do you mean many?" queried the voice of Professor Minerva McGonagall. "I only have five or six, as I recall."

"Seven," corrected Professor Dumbledore, "and all this time I thought you were flawless."

"Sorry to disappoint you," she replied, in a voice dripping with the kind of sarcasm usually reserved for Professor Severus Snape.

"Oh, I'm not disappointed," he reassured her. "In fact, I'm elated."

"Why?"

"Because, my dear Minerva," Professor Dumbledore explained, "while the gods frown upon human perfection, we mortal men find it downright intimidating."

"You have never been intimidated by me," she stated matter-of-factly.

"On the contrary, I am struck nearly dumb by your charms every time I gaze upon you," he countered. "But now, knowing that you have even as tiny a flaw as seven little freckles, you seem more…approachable."

"What do you want, Albus?"

"Pardon?"

"You never butter me up like this unless you want something," Minerva elaborated, exasperation clearly evident in her voice. "Now out with it!"

There was a slight pause before he answered, "You."

"What?"

"I want you."

"You want me to…?"

"I want you Minerva," he said quietly, but firmly. "Just…you."

"Oh," the silence was deafening.

"Minerva, I'm…"

"All right," she interrupted him, "you may have me."

For a long time there was nothing but the sound of rustling fabric and soft sighs. Indeed, any eavesdropper in an invisibility cloak would probably have used this opportunity to sneek back to her or his dormitory. If so, our late-night wanderer would have missed the one last coherent utterance of the evening:

"Oh my, a birthmark!"


	2. Heart Sickness

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This is a story that I wrote in response to a challenge issued at the Albus and Minerva Fan Fiction Board.

Challenge Tag was invented by Dewey. The rules, as codified by Catwoman99 (snipped for brevity) are as follows:

1. Once a challenge is submitted by the "it" person everyone has one week from the time it's posted to complete the fic  
2. Length of fic doesn't matter, it's the number of reviews that count.  
3. Winner will be determined by counting the number of single reviews (five reviews from one person doesn't count as five, etc) at the end of the challenge week.  
4. Winner must post the new challenge.

Challenge Tag 3, posted by Ginger Newts  
The premise:  
Albus is very sick and in her efforts to make him more comfortable, Minerva catches whatever it is he has. Poppy quickly quarantines the two in order to stop a school-wide epidemic (they're highly contageous). So, basically, you have Albus and Minerva confined to a small space for an indefinite period of time with no outside contact (food and potions are sent in magically, the way food appears in the Great Hall). How do they deal with it?

Things that are up to you:  
They can be a couple or not when first quarantined.  
They can have whatever symptoms you want.  
They can be stuck in any one room of the castle you choose.  
The length of time they stay cooped up can be as long as you want, but it must be over four days.  
It can be any genre you like.  
It can take place during any time period you like.

Bonus points if you deprive them of sherbet lemons and animagus transformations! evil grin

**Heart Sickness**

"Good heavens, Albus, it's downright tropical in here!"

It was early September at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. The students had duly arrived, the first years had been sorted, and Professor Snape had muttered his usual imprecations regarding "more dunderheads". In fact, everything seemed to be quite normal at Hogwarts, inasmuch as "normal" could be applied to that august institution. Thus, when Professor Minerva McGonagall entered the Headmaster's office, she was not expecting to walk into an equatorial zone.

"Is it?" Professor Dumbledore responded absently. "I rather thought it was still too cold."

"Too cold?" echoed Professor McGonagall incredulously. "Only for a salamander, perhaps." She paused to take a close look at her employer, dear friend, and secret love. "You're as white as a sheet," she exclaimed in alarm, "and your lips are blue!"

"As I said, it's cold in here," he replied between chattering teeth.

"It is not cold in here," she informed him. "You, however, are freezing, and I'm going to take you to Poppy this minute!" Suiting actions to words she came 'round the desk, took him by the hand, and hauled him to his feet. She met with little resistance, as Albus had learned many years ago that the woman he secretly loved had a will of iron, especially when it came to his health. Oddly enough, the moment her hand touched his, he began to feel warmer, and by the time they reached the door, he felt almost like himself again. However, once they left his office, and she released his hand, almost instantly he was shivering again. Seeing his discomfort, she put one arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist to steady him. Once again, relief was nearly instantaneous, though not quite as pronounced as before. Still, he managed to savor the feel of her arms about him while she, for her part, was glad for a chance to hold him. Thankfully, they passed no one on their way to the infirmary, though quite a few of the portraits expressed concern.

Madame Pomfrey was quite mystified. She ran test after test, and asked question after question to no avail. Finally she asked, "Have you had any relief at all? Has there been any time when you felt warmer, other than when you raised your office temperature?"

"Yes," Albus replied. "When Minerva held my hand, I felt much warmer right away," both he and Minerva blushed at this, "and when she put her arms around me, I felt a little warmer fairly quickly."

"Hmmm…" Poppy pondered for a minute. "Let's try something. Minerva, please place your hand on the Headmaster's shoulder." Minerva did as instructed, and Albus temperature went up enough to stop the worst of his shivering. "Now, put your hand in his," Poppy directed. Again, Minerva complied, giving Albus a reassuring squeeze as she did so. Almost immediately, his body temperature returned to normal, eliciting a sigh of relief from the ailing Headmaster.

"Interesting," was Poppy's comment. "It would seem that any body contact helps, but that skin contact actually restores normal temperature."

"Do you know what this is?" Albus asked.

"I have an idea, but I need to look up a few things first," Poppy replied, writing furiously in her notebook. "Minerva, will you hold onto Albus' hand until I get him stabilized?" Minerva nodded. "This will only take a moment," Poppy reassured them both as she proceeded to perform a dizzying array of incantations before giving Albus a sleeping draught.

Minerva was reluctant to let him go, doing so only once he was in a deep sleep. Poppy, meanwhile, was poring over her textbooks, mumbling to herself from time to time. She nearly forgot Minerva was there until she was roused from her research by a crisp "Poppy!"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Is the Infirmary always this cold, or is it merely the lateness of the hour that makes it seem so?"

Poppy turned fully to look at Minerva, and saw that she, too, was pale and shivering. After quickly writing _extremely contagious?_ in her notebook, she unceremoniously herded Minerva to a bed next to Albus. "Well, it would appear that you've caught whatever the Headmaster has," Poppy informed her. "Now, until I get a handle on whatever this is, I'm placing the both of you under quarantine."

"That's absurd!" Minerva chattered. "I have classes to teach!"

"You'll teach them more effectively if you're not buried under twelve layers of wool and speaking through chattering teeth," Poppy countered. "Now, hold his hand while I get _you_ stabilized." That last was a guess on Poppy's part, but it paid off, as Minerva's temperature quickly returned to normal. Once Minerva was sound asleep, Poppy transfigured the two beds into one, and transported it and its occupants to the isolation ward. Then, with a broad smile, she went back to her research, knowing she was on the right track.

Albus was the first to awake the next morning, but the sight that met his eyes convinced him that he was still asleep, and having a perfectly marvelous dream. For there, next to him, lay Minerva, in a simple white gown, not unlike the one he was wearing, hair splayed luxuriously across her pillow, lips slightly parted in sleep, and one hand entwined in his. _Waking up is vastly overrated,_ he thought happily as he leaned in to kiss her.

Minerva, too, woke to a perfectly marvelous dream. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who was kissing her so tenderly. Indeed, she didn't want to open her eyes at all for fear that this dream would evaporate_. I'd much rather stay asleep,_ she concluded wantonly as she slipped her arms around Albus' neck and responded to his kiss with a passion that she would never have permitted her waking self.

Slowly, they each began to wonder if their initial assessment had been accurate, as dream kisses don't usually result in oxygen deprivation. They broke apart, wide-eyed and gasping for air. Luckily for them, any further awkwardness was cut short by the arrival of Madame Pomfrey.

"Good morning," she seemed quite pleased with herself. "Did you sleep well?" Albus and Minerva both nodded, neither having regained the power of speech.

"Good," Poppy replied briskly, making her way to the foot of the bed. "Please excuse the liberty I took with your sleeping arrangements," she began, "But it was the only practical way the two of you would stay warm for the night. I also moved you to this ward because, at the time, I didn't know what your illness was and, as I explained to Minerva, I needed to put you both in quarantine."

"Both?" Albus was puzzled.

Poppy nodded. "Minerva began to show the same symptoms shortly after you fell asleep."

"I'm sorry," said Albus, stricken.

"It's all right," Minerva replied softly.

Albus brought Minerva's hand to his lips for a brief kiss before turning to Poppy. "You said that you didn't know what our illness was 'at the time'," he reminded her. "Does this mean you know what it is now?"

Poppy nodded again. "You both have an extremely rare malady called _Aeger Animi_, roughly translated as 'Heart Sickness'," she informed them. "It is caused by the confluence of four conditions: Great Magical Power, Extreme Stress, Deep Loneliness, and Unrequited Love. Left untreated, this malady will result in hypothermia and death. Now," she continued, "you have already discovered the treatment: human contact, preferably skin-to-skin, preferably with a loved one. Luckily for all of us, this malady is not contagious, as I previously thought…"

"But you said…" Minerva interrupted.

Poppy held her hand up for silence. "I thought it might be contagious because you exhibited the symptoms Minerva, but the truth is that you have the same four previously existing conditions as the Headmaster. It was only a matter of time, though I believe his indisposition precipitated yours."

There was a long pause as Albus and Minerva digested all this information. Then Albus asked, "Is there a cure?"

"Certainly," Poppy answered cheerfully. "The cure is to remove one of the four conditions. Obviously, the removal of Great Magical Power is not desirable and the elimination of Extreme Stress is not probable, given the lives you two lead as well as our world's current state. That leaves Deep Loneliness and Unrequited Love." She gave them each a long, hard look before continuing. "I believe it is in your power to rid yourselves of both conditions," she stated. "But first, you need to have a little talk. It is no accident that each of you provided the greatest relief to the other." She paused to let that sink in before heading for the door. "When I leave this room, the door will be sealed. The house elves will provide anything you need. I will check on you every few hours, but you will not be allowed to leave until I have seen sufficient evidence that you have affected your cure." With that she left, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Albus chuckled. "Why do I feel like an errant child who has been sent to his room?"

"Why do I feel like a character in one of those _Witch Weekly_ romantic serials?" Minerva was staring at their still-entwined hands.

"Perhaps because I'm about to tell you that you are my unrequited love," Albus offered gently.

Minerva looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. "And you are mine," she whispered.

The couple had very little need for words after that, and instead set about following the prescribed course of treatment. When Poppy looked in on them after lunch, they were fully absorbed in applying themselves to the portion of the regimen involving skin-to-skin contact, and she resolved then and there to listen _and_ knock before opening that door ever again. After five days in the Isolation Ward, Albus and Minerva were each able to maintain a stable body temperature without any contact whatsoever though, truth be told, Poppy had begun to wonder if she would ever be able to pry them apart!

Life at Hogwarts returned to "normal" after that, with one notable exception. No matter what the thermometer reading, if Albus said, "Minerva, is it a bit chilly in here?" Minerva would smile and reply, "Not for long, Albus." The rest of the staff were baffled at first, but soon worked out that the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress were speaking some sort of code. Only Madame Pomfrey could decipher it…and she wasn't talking.


	3. Bedroom Botanicals

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This is a short story I wrote in response to a challenge issued at the Albus and Minerva Fan Fiction Board.

Challenge Tag was invented by Dewey. The rules, as codified by Catwoman99 (snipped for brevity) are as follows:

1. Once a challenge is submitted by the "it" person everyone has one week from the time it's posted to complete the fic  
2. Length of fic doesn't matter, it's the number of reviews that count.  
3. Winner will be determined by counting the number of single reviews (five reviews from one person doesn't count as five, etc) at the end of the challenge week.  
4. Winner must post the new challenge.

Challenge Tag 5, posted by Tabbyforever - You have to write a fic - humor, romance, fluff, lemon, whatever floats your boat, involving Minerva's new minty shower gel/bubble bath! Somehow she's got to introduce this product to Albus, and they can be married or not, a couple, single, involved or not, they can end up together or stay apart. It's up to you, I don't mind. Bonus points will go to those people who can write their escapades leading to Min forgetting to do something important, like forgetting to shut the freezer door!

**Bedroom Botanicals**

_Pomona__ Sprout has done it again._

As Professor Minerva McGonagall sat back in her bathtub with a contented sigh, she silently thanked whatever deities happened to be listening for her friend and colleague's continuing interest in botanical experimentation. Thus far, Professor Sprout's concoctions had netted Minerva a rosemary hair rinse that not only cleaned her hair but also left it so soft that her comb glided through it like a hot knife through butter, and a lavender moisturizer that softened her skin to the point that silk felt rough. Now Minerva was luxuriating in the Herbology instructor's latest creation, an as-yet-unnamed mint bubble bath that both cleared the head and invigorated the body. _I_ _should give some of this to Albus,_ she decided as she got out of the tub and dried herself off. _He looked so tired at dinner this evening. _Minerva deftly decanted a generous portion of the pale green liquid into a spare bottle and, wrapping herself in her tartan dressing gown, made her way to the sitting room fireplace. A short note and a dash of floo powder later, and the bottle was waiting in the corresponding sitting room of one exhausted Headmaster.

The next morning at breakfast, Minerva was gratified to see a very well-rested Albus Dumbledore sitting in his usual place at the High Table. As she sat down he leaned in to say, "Thank you very much for the bath brew. I'm still tingling."

_Come to think of it, so am I,_ mused Minerva, _or did it start again when I sat down?_ Aloud she said, "You're welcome. I really think Professor Sprout is quite talented."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "She made me the most marvelous sage soap. It really gets the ink stains out." He smiled, moving quite close to Minerva as he did so. "Perhaps I should make certain she has all the supplies she might need, if she intends to pursue this sort of research."

Minerva nodded. "I think she would appreciate that, Albus." They both fell silent, which was a blessing, because Minerva was more than tingling now. In truth, her entire body had begun to thrum with desire, and it took every ounce of self control that she possessed to continue eating when all she really wanted to do was climb in Albus' lap and kiss him senseless. The fact that he was sitting so close to her that the lower portions of their arms and legs were touching didn't help matters. Nor did the fervent kiss he placed upon her hand as the meal ended.

"Tea this afternoon?" He was still holding her hand, and the look he gave her was nothing short of smoldering.

"That would be lovely," she managed to breathe as she slowly stroked the inside of his wrist with her thumb.

His eyes were twinkling madly, and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm looking forward to it."

By the time Minerva reached her classroom her body had calmed, but her mind was another matter altogether. _What on earth is happening?_ she wondered. Minerva had known for some time that her feelings for Albus had changed. She hadn't told him, though, for more than one reason. First there was the possibility of rejection, then the inevitable period of awkwardness whilst getting their friendship back on track. Besides, how do you tell your close friend of decades that you've fallen in love with him in the first place? "Good morning, I love you, please pass the salt" just wouldn't do. Albus himself had been more attentive of late but natural modesty, coupled with a desire to avoid self delusion, prevented her from reading anything of a romantic nature into his recent actions. Now, however, she wasn't so sure…

Minerva's ruminations were interrupted by Professor Sprout calling her from the fireplace. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I discovered something last night about the mint bath that I think you need to know."

"What is it?" Minerva prompted.

"Well," Professor Sprout began, "it would seem that I have a stray _menta__ amor_ growing amongst the _menta_." Minerva motioned for her to continue. "Ordinarily, the essential oil of this herb enhances the act of love. However, the combination of ingredients I used, as well as the addition of saponin, has expanded the herb's effects."

"Expanded how?" Minerva queried a bit nervously.

"To put it bluntly," Professor Sprout's cheeks were quite flushed, "anyone attracted to you already will have a hard time keeping his or her hands off you after you've bathed in the stuff. The degree of attraction will determine the degree of difficulty."

"Good heavens Pomona," Minerva closed her eyes in disbelief, "this sounds like a particularly poor plot device from one of those novels you're so fond of."

Professor Sprout chuckled. "I see you've read the one I lent you, then."

Minerva echoed her friend's chuckle. "I assume this discovery explains your absence from the breakfast table this morning?"

A blushing Professor Sprout nodded. "My class is beginning to trickle in. I'll fill you in later."

Minerva shook her head with a smile as the Herbology instructor's head disappeared from view. Then she began to ponder her own situation in the light of this new information. _That explains my rush of hormones this morning, _she mused,_ but what about Albus'?_ Her thoughts were interrupted once more by the arrival of her first class of the day.

A minor accident in her second class and a homesick Gryffindor first year kept Minerva from attending lunch in the Great Hall. Consequently, by teatime she was not only longing to see Albus, but a bit on the ravenous side as well. Catching her reflection in the mirror by the door, she noticed that her bun had slipped a bit lower than she preferred. As she removed the pins and summoned a comb, she imagined it was Albus' long fingers threading through the tresses instead. So lost was she in this pleasant daydream that she almost didn't hear his discreet knock. Startled out of her reverie, she quickly opened the door to admit Albus himself, levitating a tray laden with tea, strawberries, shortbread, whipped cream, and melted chocolate. "I thought you might be hungry after missing lunch…" he began, then trailed off to simply stare at her.

"Albus, what is the matter?" Minerva had never before seen him at such a loss for words.

Albus closed the distance between them. "How in the world do you expect me to behave in my usual manner when you answer the door like this?" He reached out and began to run his fingers through her hair.

_Oh my, I forgot to put my hair back up,_ Minerva realized, _how…fortunate._ Albus was now trailing soft kisses down her neck, and it was only with a great deal of effort that she was able to speak. "Albus, there's something you should know about the bath brew I gave you."

He listened quietly, holding and caressing her as she told him what she had learned that morning. "Well," he said when she finished, "this concoction of Professor Sprout's may have removed our inhibitions but, at least in my case, it certainly didn't create any feelings that weren't already there."

"I agree," Minerva replied before finally succumbing to the urge to kiss him senseless.

They did eventually enjoy that splendid tea…in Minerva's bedchamber. As for Professor Sprout, she was provided with the very best equipment available and, after several years of research, developed a rather special line of body care products. It is called "Bedroom Botanicals", and is available at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary in Diagon Alley.


	4. Even In Her Sleep

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This is a short story I wrote in response to a challenge issued at the Albus and Minerva Fan Fiction Board.

Challenge Tag was invented by Dewey. The rules, as codified by Catwoman99 (snipped for brevity) are as follows:

1. Once a challenge is submitted by the "it" person everyone has one week from the time it's posted to complete the fic  
2. Length of fic doesn't matter, it's the number of reviews that count.  
3. Winner will be determined by counting the number of single reviews (five reviews from one person doesn't count as five, etc) at the end of the challenge week.  
4. Winner must post the new challenge.

Challenge Tag 7, posted by Griselda La Fey

The Sleepwalking Challenge - It's very simple, either Albus or Minerva is sleepwalking and what happens then... that's up to you!

**Even In Her Sleep**

It was the wee small hours of the morning, and Albus Dumbledore was having a serious craving for hot chocolate. Of course, it would have been a simple thing for him to order some from the kitchens, but that would have meant waking one of the house elves, which he really didn't want to do. So, as he had many times before, he put on his wooly bathrobe and trudged down to the kitchens himself. He was almost there when, at the opposite end of the corridor, he spotted Minerva McGonagall. He was just about to call out to her when he noticed something distinctly odd. She was walking very slowly, which was not at all usual for her, and she was wearing a rather glazed expression, almost as if she were under the Imperius Curse. He was at her side in a moment, wand at the ready, but she kept moving slowly forward, not registering his presence at all. It was at that moment that he realized she was sleepwalking which, although infinitely preferable to being under the Imperius Curse, was still a cause for concern. Quietly and calmly he spoke her name. "Minerva."

She stopped, and turned towards him. "Albus?" Her voice had that unfocused quality of one still asleep.

"Yes Minerva," he replied gently. "Are you all right?"

"I am now," she smiled at him dreamily, slipped her arms about his neck and, to his surprise and delight, kissed him in just the way he had been fantasizing about for the past three months!

Now, Albus Dumbledore was a gentleman, and would never take advantage of a lady. However, he was only human and Minerva, even in her sleep, had obviously raised kissing to an art. After a brief inner struggle, he responded to her kiss, figuring that the eventual need for oxygen might be just the thing to wake her. He was quite correct. When the kiss finally ended, her eyes were wide open and focused intently upon him. "Albus, what…how…" she began.

"You're in the kitchen corridor," he told her, rubbing her back in a soothing, circular motion. "You were walking in your sleep."

"Sleepwalking?" She took a moment to process this, then blushed furiously. "Oh Merlin," she groaned, burying her face in her hands, "I threw myself at you!"

Albus gently pulled her hands away from her face, kissing them as he did so. "No Minerva," he stated, "you merely gave me the kind of kiss that most men only dream about." She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. "I had been working up the courage to ask you to accompany me to the Astronomy Tower for champagne and dessert next Saturday." He smiled as she looked up at him incredulously. "Maybe now I won't have to be so nervous."

There was nothing for it but to laugh at the absurdity of it all, and that is exactly what they did. "What were you doing down here, Albus?" Minerva asked, once she had caught her breath. "Has there been any trouble?"

Albus shook his head. "No, nothing like that," he assured her. "I merely came down to the kitchens for some hot chocolate."

Now it was Minerva's turn to shake her head. "Honestly Albus, that sweet tooth of yours…"

"…has come in rather handy this evening, wouldn't you say?" he finished with smile.

"Yes, it has," she conceded with a rueful smile. "I have never walked in my sleep, at least not to my knowledge. I wonder why I did tonight."

"You have been under a great deal of stress of late," Albus reminded her.

"No more than anyone else," Minerva countered, frowning.

"You have Harry Potter and five Weasleys in your House," Albus responded. "And you're my right hand in all things. I would say you have considerably more on your plate than anyone else here."

"What about you?" she queried. "If anyone should be sleepwalking due to stress, it's you."

"I have Fawkes, Minerva," Albus reminded her. "Besides, being a renowned eccentric carries with it all sorts of built-in ways of relieving stress." He looped her arm through his. "Now, I think it best that I escort you to the Hospital Wing." She started to protest, but he cut her off. "Madame Pomfrey has a very effective sleepwalking potion that will get you through the rest of the night. She'll know best how to proceed from there."

His tone brooked no argument, and Minerva really didn't mind walking arm-in-arm with Albus Dumbledore, even if it was to the Hospital Wing. As they began to mount the stairs, Minerva saw something out of the corner of her eye and stopped. Partially propped against the banister on one side of the staircase was something that looked like a toppled statue. "That is no statue," Minerva quickly made her way over, dragging Albus with her. "It's Colin Creevey!" she exclaimed, touching the child's face gently. Looking up at Albus, she whispered, "Petrified?"

Albus bent down to examine the youngster. "I'm afraid so, Minerva," he confirmed gravely. "One of yours?"

Minerva only nodded, trying valiantly to get her emotions under control.

"We'd best get him up to Madame Pomfrey," Albus stated, worry and resolve readily apparent in his voice and countenance.

There was no sleep for Albus and Minerva for the remainder of that night. After carrying the petrified boy to the Hospital Wing and leaving him with Madame Pomfrey, there was the rest of the staff to alert, the child's parents to inform, and a school of frightened, vulnerable students to protect. It was almost Midnight the following evening before Minerva was able to begin her bedtime preparations, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter," she called, recognizing the pattern of the knock at once.

In came the Headmaster, holding a vial of deep blue liquid in his hand. "Madame Pomfrey sends this with instructions to take it every evening, immediately before retiring."

"Albus, I hardly..." Minerva began.

"Minerva," he interrupted her very gently, reaching out to stroke her cheek as he did so, "Until we find out how these attacks are being carried out, no one is safe walking about the castle in her sleep. Besides," the twinkle was back in his eyes now, "the next time you kiss me, I want you to be awake and conscious."


	5. Tension

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This is a short story I wrote in response to a challenge issued at the Albus and Minerva Fan Fiction Board.

AltraPalantir issued _A Creative Romance Challenge_: You must write a nonlemon romance AD/MM fic, but you CAN NOT use the words "I love you" in any way shape or form at any point in the fic. ESPECIALLY not at the end.

**Tension**

Minerva McGonagall was tense. Actually, she was beyond tense. In fact, by the end of the first week of the new term, "ready to spit nails" would have been an uncannily accurate way to describe her mood. Things got off to a bad start when one of the first year students, instead of changing a matchstick into a needle, turned it into a javelin. Luckily no one was punctured, but it was a very near thing. Then there was the Fred & George Weasley Commemorative Swamp, at which several students, no doubt hoping to become the Heirs of Prankdom, left offerings of greenery, turtles, small frogs, and other assorted bog creatures. Of course, it went without saying that products from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes had become so prevalent that sampling anything, even in the Staffroom, could be hazardous to one's health. Naturally, the Gryffindor Common Room had become the headquarters of those who would wear the Mantle of Mischief, and Minerva had already had to perform ten reversals (four snarling chairs, three itchy tables, two singing torches, and a partially melted fireplace that led directly to the kitchen). All this on top of her usual duties as Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, and Professor of Transfiguration, would have been stressful enough. Add in her work for the Order of the Phoenix, and the result was a woman who was strung so tight that she was ready to snap.

Minerva had already attempted her usual methods of stress reduction, namely taking a long brisk walk followed by a long hot bath. She had even tried placing a silencing charm on her quarters and screaming out her frustration. Unfortunately, as she was now explaining to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, "the end result is that I'm a wee bit sore, extremely clean, and slightly hoarse."

"Perhaps some of the staff…" Albus began.

"Filius suggests that I have a good strong drink or two, Poppy thinks a full-body massage would be just the thing, and Rolanda…" here Minerva flushed. "Well, I won't repeat precisely what she said, but she seems utterly convinced that what I really need is a willing gentleman."

"And do any of those options appeal to you?" Albus asked with a gentle smile.

"Truthfully?" Albus nodded his encouragement. "All of them," Minerva replied with a heavy sigh.

"Then you've come to the right place," Albus informed her. Minerva gave him a quizzical look. "You know, of course, that I keep a well-stocked bar in this office." She nodded. "However," he continued, "what you might not know is that I am licensed in all forms of massage."

Minerva shook her head incredulously. "You're right, I did not know that," she confirmed. "Yet, somehow, I'm not surprised." She paused, then wondered, "How on earth did you find the time?"

"I've lived many years Minerva," Albus reminded her. "I have had ample time to study a great many things."

"I see," she nodded.

"As for Madam Hooch's suggestion," Albus' manner suddenly became quite diffident, "I am a 'willing gentleman', as you put it."

Minerva stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Of course," he continued quickly, "I imagine you'd prefer someone much younger, or…"

"Albus," Minerva interrupted him gently, "surely you've heard me mention the fact that I prefer older men?"

"Yes I have," he replied hesitantly, "but I am very much older…"

"…and have had ample time to study a great many things" she countered playfully.

Albus chuckled. "Shall I take that to mean that I'll do?"

"Yes," she responded coyly, "though I imagine I should reserve judgment until I find out exactly what you'll …do."

The next morning, Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, and Madam Hooch looked up as Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the Great Hall barely in time for the start of breakfast. "Professor McGonagall looks quite relaxed this morning," Professor Flitwick beamed. "Perhaps she followed my suggestion."

Madam Pomfrey watched the lady in question for a moment, "She's carrying herself differently today. I think she must have taken _my_ advice."

Madam Hooch studied Minerva even longer before concluding, "She may or may not have followed _your_ suggestions, but I'd be willing to wager fifty galleons that she followed mine."

"Why?" the other two asked.

"Because," Madam Hooch grinned, "she's wearing the Headmaster's twinkle."


	6. Oddity Explained

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This is a short story I wrote in response to a challenge issued at the Albus and Minerva Fan Fiction Board.

Challenge Tag was invented by Dewey. The rules, as codified by Catwoman99 (snipped for brevity) are as follows:

Once a challenge is submitted by the "it" person everyone has one week from the time it's posted to complete the fic  
2. Length of fic doesn't matter, it's the number of reviews that count.  
3. Winner will be determined by counting the number of single reviews (five reviews from one person doesn't count as five, etc) at the end of the challenge week.  
4. Winner must post the new challenge. 

Challenge Tag 8, posted by Jestana - Our favorite couple is not together. However, one thinks the other is in love with someone else. So, the one decides to investigate and find out who the lucky lady/bloke is. The upshot is that the investigator finds out they are the lucky lady/bloke and all is well in the end. Please try to avoid ending with them declaring their love for each other. Just to make it a bit more challenging.

**Oddity Explained**

Albus Dumbledore was behaving oddly. Now, that in itself was nothing to remark upon; there was, after all, a reason why he was often referred to as "eccentric". However, this particular brand of oddity was not his usual "barmy old codger" routine, and Minerva McGonagall was determined to get to the bottom of the matter. She began to notice Albus' strange behavior during their first meeting of the school year. He was quite distracted, and she found herself having to call his name and repeat herself several times, despite the fact that he was looking right at her. Then there were mealtimes, at which he displayed an uncharacteristic loss of appetite. Whenever Minerva remarked upon it, though, Albus would move his food around the plate a bit, then invariably change the subject to how lovely she was looking or how much he enjoyed talking with her. Naturally, those sorts of compliments made her highly suspicious, as she had learned over the years that men only said things like that when they were trying to pull the wool over her eyes in some manner. The final straw came when, during another meeting, he received a book by owl post and, instead of showing it to her, as he usually did, hurriedly put the book in the top drawer of his desk. Not wishing to alert him, she made no comment about the hastily hidden volume, having decided right then and there to begin an investigation.

It was easy enough to learn the title of mysterious book. When Albus excused himself for a moment, she quickly opened the drawer to discover that he had purchased How to Win a Witch; A Guide to the Modern Witch for the Out-of-Practice Wizard. Closing the drawer just as quickly, she returned to her seat to do some serious pondering. Why would Albus not wish for her to see the book? Obviously, it wasn't a present for her and, if it was intended for anyone else, he would have shown it to her. The only conclusion she could come to was that Albus Dumbledore was in love, or well on his way to being in that state. _Who in Merlin's name is he in love with, and why on earth does he need a book to win her? If she's even remotely worthy of him, she'd be thanking her lucky stars for his smallest glance in her direction!_ Minerva's ruminations were interrupted by Albus' return, and she forced her mind to return to more mundane matters, which was a blessing. Otherwise, she would have been forced to wonder why her attitude towards her best friend's love life had become so…possessive. When she left his office, however, she was determined to find out who this hard-to-get woman was, and give her what she'd heard one of the students refer to as a "clue-by-four".

Thus it was that a grey striped tabby cat, at a discreet distance, followed Albus Dumbledore to Hogsmeade that afternoon. His first stop was Gladrags where, to Minerva's great surprise and indignation, Madame Rosmerta was waiting. After scooting down an alley to change back into human form, Minerva unobtrusively entered the shop and saw that the two had made their way to the lingerie section. _Well, that was quick, wasn't it?_ Minerva fumed. Albus was holding up a gown that, where it wasn't completely sheer, was emerald green. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"What about this?" Albus queried, smiling dreamily at the filmy fabric.

"She'll hex you into the next millennium if you give her that," Rosmerta gasped, eyes boggling.

"Why?" Albus asked. "It's beautiful, and she'll look stunning!"

"That may be," Rosmerta responded warily, "but Minerva McGonagall is one of the most tightly wound people I've ever met. If you give her that as your courting gift, she'll think you're only after one thing."

Albus' face fell. "I suppose you're right," he conceded with a sigh. "What shall I give her, then?"

"A necklace," Rosmerta replied firmly. "Intimate enough to convey your intentions, yet not as intimidating as a ring, and certainly not as potentially dangerous as_ that_."

Albus nodded and, after one last longing look at the gown, followed Madame Rosmerta out of the shop.

To say that Minerva's mind was reeling would be an understatement. _It's me,_ she realized joyfully, though ungrammatically. _He wants…me!_ As a close friend of Albus', she'd known for years about his family's courting gift tradition. On Halloween, which marked the beginning of the year for those who followed certain ancient ways, each Dumbledore man would send a gift of clothing or jewelry to whichever lady he fancied. If the lady in question returned his interest, she was to wear the gift right away. This year, Halloween would fall on Friday, the day Minerva and Albus usually played chess in the evening. _Good heavens! He was actually thinking of giving me that gown, and…_ She blushed profusely, making her way to the door, then stopped. _Tightly wound, am I?_ With a small smile, she turned back.

On Halloween, after the feast, Minerva arrived in her rooms to find a small parcel sitting atop her desk. Inside, suspended on a handsome gold chain, was a golden cat wrought in an intricate Celtic interlace pattern. The note that came with it read:

_Dearest Minerva,_

_I would very much like to court you. If I have your permission to do so, please wear the enclosed gift to our chess game this evening. If you aren't wearing it, I'll understand and we'll say no more about it. No matter what you decide, please know that I am_

_Always yours,_

_Albus_

One hour later, an understandably nervous Albus opened the door to his rooms to reveal Minerva wearing a heavy cloak. Gesturing for her to come inside, he asked "Have you just come from outdoors?"

Minerva shook her head, and wordlessly unfastened the cloak, letting it fall from her shoulders as she moved towards him. She was wearing the necklace…and something that, where it wasn't completely sheer, was emerald green. She looked absolutely gorgeous. They did not play chess.


	7. Something New

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This is a short story I wrote for a Live Journal community called 30-Minute Fics, which is moderated by scattered logic, pandora nervosa, and shadowycat. The idea is as follows:

"A new challenge will be posted each Sunday afternoon by the moderators. This can be a short premise, a word or phrase, or a picture. Once you have thirty free minutes, set your timer and write! No fair using something already written, now - the thirty minutes is for plotting, writing, and editing."

Challenge 43 – Starting Something New

"Someone begins something new: a project, a class, a part-time job, a love affair... What it is, who's involved and how it works out is up to you."

**Something New**

In her quarters on a crisp September morning, Minerva McGonagall opened the box she'd placed on the bed and took out the garment contained therein. She examined it for a moment, determining that the portion with the laces must go in front. Carefully, she fitted it around her torso, then began to tighten the laces. As the garment began to close obligingly around her, she wondered if, perhaps, she was doing this incorrectly. She peered into the box, hoping to find instructions, but found only a small card with the name of the shop and a stylized drawing. The drawing, however, gave her something to go on. _Perhaps if I lift them while I pull the laces…ah, that's it!_ The rest of the process was quite simple after that and, as Minerva surveyed her reflection, she was quite pleased. As she made her way to the wardrobe to select her robes for the day, she heard a voice from the living room.

"Minerva?"

"In here, Albus," she answered, gazing critically at two sets of robes.

Albus stopped abruptly in the doorway, doing his best to imitate a codfish. "A dragonhide corset, my dear?"

Minerva nodded. "I've never worn one of these before," she explained, "and I must admit that I rather like the fact that it supports, as well as helps one stand up straight."

Albus chuckled as he made his way to her, "I suppose the fact that it is a most becoming shade of green doesn't hurt either?"

"That did help narrow the selection quite a bit," she admitted with a small smile. "Now," she turned back to the wardrobe, "which of these robes shall I wear today?"

"Neither," he responded, turning her back around. She looked at him questioningly. "Surely, you didn't think I'd allow you to get dressed after seeing you in a green dragonhide corset, did you?"

"I suppose not," she conceded with very uncharacteristic grin on her face.

"Although," he murmured as he began to nibble a trail down her neck, "I don't imagine you'll be wearing it for long."


	8. Forest Revelations

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This is a short story I wrote for a Live Journal community called 30-Minute Fics, which is moderated by scattered logic, pandora nervosa, and shadowycat. The idea is as follows:

"A new challenge will be posted each Sunday afternoon by the moderators. This can be a short premise, a word or phrase, or a picture. Once you have thirty free minutes, set your timer and write! No fair using something already written, now - the thirty minutes is for plotting, writing, and editing."

Challenge 44 The Forbidden Forest Challenge

"For this challenge, your entire tale must take place within the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest. You can use any character or characters, any activities, any reason for being there, and whether they can leave or not…is up to you."

**Forest**** Revelations**

In an ancient oak, in a dark forest, sat a woman whom those of narrow mind would say was too old to climb trees. In one hand she held a wand, bright light shining from its tip; in the other hand was a quill that was moving with smooth, sure strokes across the simple sketch pad in her lap. Her eyes, behind square spectacles, were closed as she drew, and her expression was serene, as if she were touching some very deep place in her soul. After a time, her hand ceased its motion and she opened her eyes to see what she had wrought. What she saw made her chuckle, then sigh.

Under the same oak, out of the woman's line of sight, stood a man whom those of narrow mind would only see as old. Those of a more fanciful nature, noting the silvery beard and the flowing robes, might be tempted to believe that Merlin had escaped from his prison at last. Indeed, the way the man gazed longingly at the woman in the branches of the great oak was probably the way Merlin had looked at Nimue. However, the name that came from his lips was that of another legendary lady. "Minerva?"

The woman looked up, startled. "Albus?"

He moved forward, so she could see him. "Down here, Minerva," he said. "Are you all right?"

She nodded briskly. "Of course I am," she assured him. "What made you think otherwise?"

"I was on my way to your rooms to bring you your birthday presents, when I saw you making a beeline for the forest," he answered. "You do not usually come here without a reason, nor have I ever known you to venture here alone. I was concerned."

"You're quite right," she replied. "I don't usually come here without a reason but, once a year, on my birthday, I do come here, alone, to this very spot." After pausing a moment to gather her thoughts, she went on. "Ever since I could I climb trees, I've always found them to be very calming, relaxing places," she explained. "When I was a little girl, I would draw all sorts of things while sitting in a large oak tree near my family home. Nothing of any artistic merit," she hastened to add, "mostly expressions of my inner world."

Albus nodded his understanding. "I used to do the same thing," he told her. "Only, in my case, I would play an ashiko drum, rather than sketch upon a pad of paper."

Minerva smiled at that, then continued. "When I grew up, I found that whenever I felt I needed direction, or something was bothering me but I couldn't put my finger on what it was, all I had to do was find a comfortable tree to roost in, close my eyes, and sketch. Whatever I drew always held the answer."

"This is a bit reminiscent of Automatic Writing," Albus remarked with his patented twinkle, "which skirts dangerously close to Divination. Is Sibyll aware of this?"

"Really Albus," Minerva retorted sharply, "I am not seeking answers from 'the Beyond', but from my own mind, and…"

"I know, Minerva, I know," he assured her, raising both hands in surrender. "I simply couldn't resist teasing you just a little. Forgive me?"

She gave a little nod, and smiled ruefully. "It does sound a bit odd, spoken aloud."

Albus shook his head. "Not at all," he stated. "I wish more people would take the time for deep introspection. Have you found what you needed, or did I thoughtlessly interrupt your process?"

Wordlessly, Minerva made her graceful way to the ground, handing Albus the completed sketch as she did so. He looked at it thoughtfully for a few moments, before turning his questioning gaze to her face. "Am I your direction, or your problem?" he asked quietly.

"Both," she replied succinctly.

"Why?"

"Because of this," she abruptly closed the gap between them and kissed him soundly.

Surprised as he was, it took Albus only half a heartbeat to respond, as he wound his arms tightly around her. When they at last came up for air, he remarked "If I had known you could kiss like that, I would have told you how _I_ felt months ago!"

"If I had known _you_ could kiss like that, I wouldn't have waited until my birthday to learn my own mind," came Minerva's breathless response. Then she realized, "Months ago, Albus?"

Albus nodded, tenderly stroking her cheek. "Of all the women I have known in my life, you are by far the most oblivious to flirting."

Minerva stared at him. "You've been flirting with me?"

"To the point where Filius has started a betting pool," he answered with a grin, "and Severus has asked me to '…get on with it or put us out of our misery.'"

"Good heavens," she was blushing furiously. "I had no idea."

"Obviously," he agreed, "which is why I was on my way to your rooms this evening."

"That's right," she remembered with a smile, "you said something about presents."

The twinkle was working overtime now. "What would you say to a bottle of the finest single malt scotch, the last of the summer strawberries, and a massage?"

"I would say you were planning to seduce me," she observed with a twinkle of her own.

"Only with your permission, of course," he replied solemnly.

"Only if there is whipped cream to go with the strawberries," she was grinning from ear to ear now.

"Naturally," he leaned down to kiss her again.

"And Albus," she whispered against his lips, "bring the drum."


End file.
